precurefxfandomcom-20200215-history
Over "Quartzer"
Over "Quartzer" is the first ending theme of ClockWork PreCure. This song was originally used as the [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Over_%22Quartzer%22 opening theme] from "Kamen Rider Zi-O". Romaji= (Oh, yeah. Ohh…) Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you lazy?) Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!) Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! Ima wo susume yō Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake Mitsumeta sono saki ni Tobikonde mitara Believe Yourself! Now, Over "Quartzer" Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni You, Over "Quartzer" Mirai wo koe yō Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai Kanjiro sō Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" Mabayui sekai Misete Keiken ga toikakete iru Are you breaker? (Are you brighter?) Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Beat it! Beat it! (Drivin' baby!) Kodoku nante hitoriyogari-sa Konomama Shoot it Out! Shoot it Out! Negai kakageyou Seikai wa hitotsu janai yamiyo ni mimi sumase Mitsuketa sono kodō hibika sete mitara Believe Yourself! Now, Over "Quartzer" Toki no sora kakiwakete tomoni You, Over "Quartzer" yoake o tsugeyou Dare no tame ka nani no tame no yume ka Michibike-sō Nexus Future Now, Over “Quartzer” Aratana sekai Egake Tatoe tōkuhanarete ite mo deau hazu sa kasaneta sono itami kizanda chikai to (hoshi ou kiseki to) hate naki tabiji de Now, Over "Quartzer" Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni You, Over "Quartzer" Mirai wo koe yō Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai Kanjiro sō Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" Mabayui sekai Misete Saikō no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer") saidai no kasoku (Over "Quartzer") kakero Saegiru subete wo koete Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... You’re my king |-| Japanese/Kanji= (Oh, yeah. Ohh...) 一瞬で掴み取るのさ Are you ready? (Are you lazy?) 新しい歴史はそこに Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!) 絆(ひかり)を糧に加速して このまま Shout it out! Shout it out! 現在(いま)を進めよう 惑う日も 幾度となく 明日の扉叩け 見つめたその先に 飛び込んでみたら Believe yourself!! Now, Over "Quartzer" 時の雨 擦り抜けて 共に You, Over "Quartzer" 未来を超えよう 過去の意思は 嘘では欺けない 感じろ そう Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" 目映い世界 魅せて 経験が問いかけている Are you breaker? (Are you brighter?) 疑う暇がないほどに Beat it! Beat it! (Drivin' baby!) 孤独なんて独りよがりさ このまま Shoot it out! Shoot it out! 願い掲げよう 正解は1つじゃない　闇夜に耳澄ませ 見つけたその鼓動　響かせてみたら Believe yourself!! Now, Over "Quartzer" 時の空 かき分けて 共に You, Over "Quartzer" 夜明けを告げよう 誰のためか　何の為の夢か 導け　そう　Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" 新たな世界 描け 例え遠く離れていても　出会うはずさ 重ねたその痛み 刻んだ誓いと（星追う奇跡と） 果て無き旅路で Now, Over "Quartzer" 時の雨 擦り抜けて 共に You, Over "Quartzer" 未来を超えよう 過去の意思は　では欺けない 感じろそう Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" 目映い世界 魅せて﻿ 最高の1秒までも (Now, Over "Quartzer") 最大の加速かけろ (Over "Quartzer") 遮る全てを超えて Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... You're my king |-| English= (Oh, yeah. Ohh…) You need to catch it in an instant! Are you ready? (Are you lazy?) That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!) Accelerate it by using your bonds of light Keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out! Just keep going to the present There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow You need to plunge into what is ahead of you! Believe yourself!! Now, Over "Quartzer" Let's slip through the torrents of time, together You, Over "Quartzer" Let's cross through the future Lying cannot fooling the will of the past Feel it in your bones! Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" The dazzling world is coming to... enchant me Fate has begun to ask you Are you breaker? (Are you brighter?) Suspicious of why there’s no time Beat it! Beat it! (Drivin' baby!) You're getting complacent with solitude Time to Shoot it out! Shoot it out! Just let your wishes fly! There is not just one answer, but you need to hear it clearly Try to find the beat that rings you out in the night and Believe yourself!! Now, Over "Quartzer"! We will push through the skies of time, together You, Over "Quartzer"! The coming dawn signals you! Who or what is it if you dreaming for? Let's lead to the Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer"! A new world is coming to... picture it! If you are far away, but sometimes we will meet again for sure Piling up all of the pain The engraved vows and (stars chasing marvels) Are on an endless journey! Now, Over "Quartzer" Let's slip through the torrents of time, together You, Over "Quartzer" Let's cross through the future Lying cannot fooling the will of the past Feel it in your bones! Nexus Future Now, Over "Quartzer" The dazzling world is coming to... enchant me But even at the best second (Now, Over "Quartzer") You need to dash at full throttle (Over "Quartzer") Try to beyond all the obstacles Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord... You're my king *Kamen Rider Wiki: https://kamenrider.fandom.com/ Category:Songs